


The Boy Deserves A Medal

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hormones make people stupid, Osmosians Exist, Our poor boy is so tired y'all, Rambly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Earth had it's good point, but some days Kevin really, really missed living out in space.Fucking alphas.





	The Boy Deserves A Medal

Being an omega had been so much easier in space.

Humans were, it turned out, in the minority when it came to the alpha/omega thing, which had meant that while he hadn’t had access to a lot of the little things that made life easier for an omega, he also hadn’t had to deal with a lot of the bullshit involved. Sure, there’d been little to no access to heat suppressants (not that they worked for him anyway, damn hybrid biology) and getting alpha-scented things (which he had never understood as a child but now that he was old enough to present _whoo-boy_) was a complete bitch at best, but there were no expectations, no harassing, and the only looks he got when he was in heat were drawn by the Ossy mating colors splashed over his face, which were quickly diverted out of politeness. The biggest struggle had been long heats without anything alpha-y to speed them along, and those were easily survivable if really fucking annoying.

But now that he was back on Earth… He was getting real tired of, just about everything.

Plus side! He had access to shit like alpha-scented candles on the regular, which meant that he could cut his heats down by several days, which was really handy. Negative side, everything the fuck else.

Maybe it would’ve been better if he hung out with more omegas. Maybe everything would be more chill. But no, no he hung out with the Tennysons, a family with all of two omegas in the city, neither of which was part of his social group. As it was, Ben and Gwen…

They tried? They hadn’t noticed he was an omega at first- which he couldn’t blame them for, even if his Ossy genetics had allowed for him to look stereotypically omega-ish experience had since taught him the cousins couldn’t pick up on these things without a heat involved if it was a matter of life or death- and they generally tried to act normal, but every time his heat came around they became _fucking morons_. And it wasn’t like he wanted it to happen! There was nothing he wanted more, at this point in his life, than to spend his heats curled up with a few candles, some toys, maybe Argit, but damnit they’d drug him into the superhero life and now if he took a long weekend off there was the real risk of the world ending!

So he had to be out and about during his heats, which meant he had the attention of every alpha and judgmental asshole within a quarter mile _all the time_, on top of having to work with two of them.

Overnight, every time, without fail, they went from ‘let Kevin go in first, he’s the hardiest and most experienced’ to ‘hovering overprotective messes’ and it was more annoying that any long heat had ever been. Suddenly they’d start invading his personal space, just, slowly gravitating towards him. They got almost as snappy with strangers as he did with everybody. Anything he tried to do was met with offers to help, any fight he tried to get involved in they moved to keep him from. The only positive was that out of nowhere they’d start offering to pay for his meals, which was annoying but also he tended to go through his money quick between bills and family and debts and keeping his car in order so he’d roll with it. And really, things were improving over time. The Tennysons were mellowing out as they spent more time with him, got it more firmly engrained in their little heads that he was a big boy who could handle his own damn self.

Okay, so the ‘invading his personal space’ thing wasn’t really improving all that much, but given his first heat they’d seen had involved Gwen (who apparently wouldn’t know a boundary if it came up and bit her) offering to give him a hand with it and ending up face down in a trash can, just about anything was a step up.

But that didn’t mean it was fun, that he enjoyed knowing that every few months he was going to have to deal with this bullshit. It was aggravating, it _pissed him off_.

He was _this fucking close_ to just moving off Earth all over again.


End file.
